


猫

by jiamulynn



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst without a happy ending, Cat! Robin, Gen, sorry - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiamulynn/pseuds/jiamulynn
Summary: 布鲁斯养过好几只猫。
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne, Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne(past tense), Tim Drake/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	猫

**Author's Note:**

> cover 郑振铎先生的《猫》。

布鲁斯养过好几只猫。

和第一只的相遇算是巧合。他在开车回家的路上见到了一窝猫，趴伏在路边废旧汽车的底盘下避雪。他下车去查看，那只大的已经死了，怀里的只剩一只活着。这简直是他童年的翻版，他实在没法看着它也死去。第一次碰猫，布鲁斯心里忐忑得厉害，把外套脱下来裹着它，生怕把它碰坏。他本是不太会养东西的，连仙人掌都会离奇死亡。为了养活这只刚断奶的小猫，他旷工一天用来查资料，认识到不是每只橘猫都有蓝眼睛。布鲁斯在猫把爪子伸进他的牛奶杯时发现它是公猫，从此给它取名叫迪克。每当布鲁斯刚买的麦片不翼而飞，或是半夜感觉到胸口的重量，他都会重复几遍这个名字。

迪克趴伏在他的胸口长大了。这只猫活泼得很，毛色在蓝眼睛下显得温柔，它常在阳光下追自己的尾巴，像一朵团团转的蒲公英。那几年社会风气不好，布鲁斯经手的案子大多令人脊背生寒。他在书房反复翻看案件资料，错觉自己就是那个被杀了数次的尸体。他的猫在这时就会从门缝里钻进来跳进他怀里陪他到深夜，直到布鲁斯回到卧室清理床上凭空出现的食物残渣。迪克似乎有着永远消散不尽的热情，热衷于每天早晨把布鲁斯舔醒，在他准备出门的时候跳起来去抓他的领带。布鲁斯确信它会趁自己睡着钻进他的行李箱里，因为无论他把箱子清理得多干净，在酒店取出西装的时候还是会发现不少金色的猫毛。

后来这只猫不知怎么忽然消瘦了，蓝眼睛失了光彩，蓬松的毛塌了下去。布鲁斯想尽办法想让它恢复生机，养了一缸金鱼给它看，把它的项圈换成漂亮的蓝缎带，甚至反复出门又回来，好让它多过来蹭蹭他的裤脚。迪克还年轻，比家里的一切都年轻，布鲁斯咨询了所有人，连认识的心理医生都打过了电话。他的猫在他打电话的时候忧郁地看他，尾巴无精打采地扫一圈，毛发簌簌地粘在木地板上。有一天工作结束得早，布鲁斯提着些菜快步走进家门，想给迪克做点猫饭，大概会比猫粮好吃一些。但没有猫在他走进家门的时候来蹭蹭他。布鲁斯叫了它几声，装菜的袋子脱手落地，一颗西兰花在地上滚了一圈。

迪克走了。布鲁斯找遍了沙发底，又查了监控，最后只得出这一个令人难过的结论。它原本就是流浪猫，遇见了喜欢的母猫，忽然出走是情理之中。但这样的自我安慰无法使他信服。他们曾经那么亲近，布鲁斯总在担心它会不会是怕他难过，所以特意找一个没人的地方死去。

他连着几天打诉讼，把辩方律师惹哭了不少。这一场法官和他有些私交，判决后特意来问他是不是家里出了什么事，陪他喝了场酒。布鲁斯在醒来以后清理了家里的猫毛，把猫粮喂给附近的流浪猫，猫窝、猫玩具捐了出去。从此家里不再有迪克的痕迹，他的生活回归正轨，只是还会在见到流浪橘猫的时候看一看它的眼睛。

过了一阵子，布鲁斯捉到了第二只猫。这一只全身漆黑，眼睛绿得像狼，正从他的厨房里偷东西吃。布鲁斯本想用扫帚把它吓走，但它身上沾满泥水，伤痕遍布，全身的毛炸起来，嘴里死死叼着迪克曾偷吃过的麦片袋。布鲁斯看到麦片，心里一动，把它留了下来，取名叫杰森。

杰森在刚刚住进来的时候暴躁极了，在布鲁斯试图给它洗澡的时候水淹木地板，给它打针的兽医险些被它抓伤。布鲁斯这才知道不是所有猫都像迪克一样乖巧又听话，不得不在它要抓人的时候去握它的前爪，杰森只有在这时候才会把指甲收起来。布鲁斯本以为它的暴躁是出于恐惧，毕竟它身上的伤痕足够让它对任何人类充满抵触之心。但在它伤势痊愈以后，这只猫只是变本加厉地蹿上吊灯，啃食案件册，让布鲁斯深夜回家的时候被冰箱上的一对绿眼睛吓得怀疑人生。

布鲁斯为此又抽出大量时间来学习怎么照顾猫的情绪，同时杰森巡视到布鲁斯的卧室里，对着床脚、椅子和台灯猛烈哈气。布鲁斯早已发现它这个见到什么都要哈一声的习惯，提醒它做猫也要注意语言。

“哈。”杰森凶道。

布鲁斯只好认命地把吸尘器束之高阁，提醒左邻右舍看好家里的鸟。毕竟这只猫在收养的时候已经不小了，野性在骨子里无法消去。布鲁斯有时在事务所也会走神，想知道是不是把它放走对它更好。

但每当他抱着巨大的一叠资料推开家门，他的猫总会过来以嫌弃的姿态蹭蹭他，让他打消这个念头。因为迪克的原因，布鲁斯在家里安满了摄像头，于是他知道杰森总是早早地等在门口，直到听到他的脚步声才迅速挪开，再假装刚刚睡醒的样子过来哈他的资料夹。

有一次他同时在准备两个庭审，在整个哥谭跑得脚不沾地，睡眠少到一个同事在他大衣口袋里放了紧急联络人的信息，另一个索性放了一针肾上腺素。案子结束以后他在家里睡得昏天黑地，直到第二天下午被杰森舔醒。布鲁斯感觉整个脸被按在砂纸上摩擦一番，迷茫地睁开眼睛和杰森对视。杰森从来没舔过他。

在他迷迷糊糊地起床给他俩定外卖的时候，他才恍然大悟：先前自己从没起得这么晚，他的猫以为他死了。

那天他从噩梦中惊醒，在睁眼时感到床尾的下沉。布鲁斯偏头去看，发现杰森蜷在他脚边，警惕地观察他起伏的胸膛。布鲁斯感到有些好笑，伸出手把他的猫捞到怀里，听着它稍快的心跳入眠。此时杰森也已经长大，有时布鲁斯会错觉自己的房间里站着一只黑豹，警觉而坚定地守着他的夜晚。

这样的温存没有持续很久。布鲁斯的案子越来越多，常常夜里就睡在事务所，偶尔回一次家里，也是为了给猫添粮换猫砂。他本想把杰森带去事务所，但同事猫毛过敏，只好作罢。

某一天布鲁斯开车路过家门，想着看一看杰森，就把车停在路边，朝房子的方向看过去。但向来安宁的居所此刻房门大开，家里一片杂乱，窗帘从窗户里伸出来舞动。布鲁斯感到一阵恐惧自脚跟升至头顶，一边喊着杰森的名字一边跑过去。被杰森水淹过的木地板上沾着星星点点的血迹，沙发里断着猫的指甲，猫毛和碎布满地都是。一条蜿蜒的血迹从沙发滑向后门，他跑向门后的园子里，因为台阶上的血痕扑倒在地。头侧从地面的石块上猛地擦过，一瞬间血从他头上流下来，视野满是晃动的星空。

布鲁斯勉力爬起来，扑到杰森身边。它整个躺在鲜红的血泊里，已经看不出本来的颜色，一双绿眼睛里没了桀骜的神采。或许因为他全身冰冷，他的猫摸起来还是温热的，让他知道他来迟了仅仅一步。

布鲁斯亲自为这起入室抢劫做诉讼，但猫的性命总不如人的受重视。他的同事告诉他这类案子判不过三年，因为那人过去和布鲁斯有过节，这一次专门对猫下手，家里贵重物品没有减损分毫。

那不如放弃上诉，这混蛋从警局出来以后，由他亲自给予制裁。布鲁斯独自在家里思索，脊背紧紧地贴着沙发靠背。他是一名出色的律师，或许是整个行业最出色的，他知道如何实施完美犯罪，伤害一个人以后无罪释放。但当他真的出现在这位纳皮尔的家门口，知道只要自己愿意，就可以裁决别人的生命的时候，布鲁斯发现自己不能这样做。他不能辱没他的职业，不能把法律带来的正义弃若弊履。

他让纳皮尔被判了十年，可见对方请了很优秀的律师。布鲁斯说服自己满足于此：如果杰森还活着，他将永远没机会伤害它。独自走进卧室的时候，布鲁斯把自己埋进枕头里，感到难以消散的愤怒和绝望。

自此，布鲁斯好久不养猫。

又一年入冬，布鲁斯推开门去接外卖，听配送员抱怨只有他家门口不扫雪。布鲁斯冷着脸把他请走，裹着毯子在沙发里读法律援助的案子。失去杰森以后，他不再对他的工作充满不要命的热情，因为何必呢。他的热情给他带来了什么？又给他的家人带来了什么？

他的外卖渐渐冷了。布鲁斯拆开袋子，与此同时听见没拆去的猫门响了一声。

他皱着眉看过去，一只花色斑驳的小猫费力地钻进来，可怜地在门口发着抖。布鲁斯喂了它一顿猫粮，把小猫推了出去。即使这会让它死在冰天雪地里，他也不愿再经历一次相熟后的离别。

当天晚上，那只小猫又钻了进来，叼着一根已经枯黄的猫尾草讨好地放到他手边。布鲁斯让他在自己的毯子里过了一夜，第二天再一次把猫拎出去，直到它再次孜孜不倦地蹭到他身边。

“我不养猫。”布鲁斯被迫开口。

小猫示威似的看向杰森的猫窝，质问他这么大一个人，怎么睁眼说瞎话呢。

布鲁斯毫无愧意地把它放到门外，用胶带封死了猫门。

当这只猫又一次出现在他面前玩他的印章的时候，布鲁斯震惊地去确认自己的窗户是不是没有关严，或者后门是不是忘了落锁。

“是我。”门口传来一个有些愧疚的温和嗓音。布鲁斯循声望过去，芭芭拉抱着一个纸袋子，用手肘关上了房门。“父亲叫我来送点东西。”

布鲁斯一只手拎起猫，把它放在家里最高的柜子上，“替我道谢。”

芭芭拉点点头，“今年来过圣诞节吧，家里做的菜总是吃不完。”

布鲁斯只是摇头，他已经很久不再过节，如今不修边幅，胡子满脸，走在路上没人认得出他是曾经的那位律政风云人物。芭芭拉拍了拍他的肩膀，希望他能好好照顾自己。

芭芭拉离开以后，布鲁斯翻了翻纸袋，里面全是能放很久的速食，还有几盒军用压缩饼干。布鲁斯有些失笑，戈登确实很了解他。一边让女儿来给他送吃的，一边还要放只猫进来。他转头去看猫。它正因为高度而恼怒地抓着柜子，见布鲁斯终于看到了它，就毫不犹豫地跳了下来。布鲁斯赶紧丢了袋子去接，猫在他怀里很记仇地咬他的胡子，爪子上还沾着印泥。不想顶着红色胡须的布鲁斯只好把它们全剃干净，和这只猫互相瞪眼。

“你应该得到惩罚。”布鲁斯说。

小猫对着他叫。又不是你的猫，你凭什么管我。

“好吧。”布鲁斯说。

这只赶不走的小猫被他取名提摩西，名字来源于它叼来的那支猫尾草。对一只猫来说，提姆可以说冰雪聪明。它不会打乱任何东西，不用沙发磨爪子，也不会抓着布鲁斯的毛衣晃来晃去。和它智商成正比的是那副冷淡疏离的态度。仿佛终日带着一种忧郁似的，提姆除了懒散地吃几口猫粮，就是趴伏在沙发底下小憩。如果不是手机里的日程提醒，布鲁斯简直记不得家里还养了只猫。

但布鲁斯并不介意，他本就无意再和他的猫建立深厚联系。但由于杰森的缘故，无论有多少案子，他都会在家里过夜。他在一个深夜写着给庭审的稿子，书房的门忽然打开。他先前是把门关紧了的，但基于先前的经验，即使他的猫会撬锁，布鲁斯也无法感到丝毫吃惊。

“还不睡？”他仍看着屏幕，随口问道。

没有回应。

布鲁斯叹了口气，转过头看着他的猫重复了一次。提姆冷冷地看了他一会儿，不紧不慢地走到他身边。出于某种忽然的福至心灵，布鲁斯保存了他的文档。

这个决定随后被证实无比正确。提姆闲散而轻盈地跳到他的桌子上，准确地踩上了他的键盘。一时间屏幕上长出长长的一条tttt，而布鲁斯只希望它不要找到删除键。

它找到了删除键。

在它颇为耐心地踩着那小小的一个按键，等待十几页的文档删除的时候，布鲁斯一只手揉了揉眉心，试图去拿他的咖啡杯。他伸出的手被提姆的尾巴猛地拍开了。在这一连串令人难以置信的事实暴击之后，布鲁斯接受了这个现实：他的猫在劝他睡觉。

在提姆的监督下，布鲁斯回归了正常的作息和装扮，重新开始接一些难打的案子。在偶尔接受采访的时候，他不吝惜于把这一切归功于‘家里那位’，使得很多人开始猜测他是否已经隐婚。但他在律所的同事们都知道事实，因为布鲁斯偶尔会把提姆带进他的办公室里，并体贴地给过敏的同事分发过敏药。但其他的同事们则对它热情过剩，导致提姆在去过两次以后就再不愿意出门。布鲁斯自然也就随它去了。

同时，他也开始给提姆进行一些基本训练。比方说看到陌生人的时候要躲起来，以及利用身边的环境给入侵者一些阻拦。提姆始终是那副若即若离的态度，直到一天晚上布鲁斯被楼下的巨响惊醒，冲下楼的时候发现一个人面朝下趴在地上，他的猫趾高气扬地踏着那人的脖子。

布鲁斯把猫抱起来，一只手开了灯。

“奥斯瓦尔德？”他皱起眉，“你在这儿做什么？”

“是你的猫！”身材矮胖的邻居对他喊，“我看到他在盯我的鹦鹉！”

奥斯瓦尔德家里养了不少鸟类，金丝雀、文鸟、虎皮鹦鹉，简直可以开个鸟类园子。

“所以你就半夜闯进我家里？”布鲁斯质问道，提姆叫了一声，“……更别说你根本没有证据。”

“我的宝贝们根本不怕猫，但怕它怕得要命！这还不是最有力的证据吗？”奥斯瓦尔德说。

“如果你要上诉，我会替我的猫辩护的。”布鲁斯说着打开门，“现在停止你的擅闯民宅，不然我只好报警处理。”

奥斯瓦尔德骂骂咧咧地走远以后，布鲁斯把提姆举到自己面前：“你做了吗？”

提姆歪着头，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他。

布鲁斯第一次怀疑它是不是根本听不懂人类的语言，但他还是警告道，“不许吃别人家的鸟。”

这一次它应了一声，却是愤怒的嘶声叫嚷。提姆从他手里挣脱，一瞬间就消失到不知哪去。

第二天奥斯瓦尔德又来敲了门，颤抖地举着一个染血的空鸟笼泫然欲泣：“你的猫！”

布鲁斯当时还没睡醒，正一只手揉着眼睛，闻言看向窗边的提姆。后者闲适地舔着自己的爪子，唇齿间仿佛吃着什么。布鲁斯一时间感到强烈的难以置信，几步走到提姆面前，要掰开它的嘴来检查。向来对什么都无所谓的提姆突然弓起了背，在布鲁斯能碰到他以前从窗户跳了出去。

“畏罪潜逃！”奥斯瓦尔德撕心裂肺地喊。

提姆在随后的几天里没再露面。布鲁斯不得不先给奥斯瓦尔德赔了钱，并拒绝了对方让猫偿命的要求。在这件事尘埃落定以后，提姆不紧不慢地从猫门走了进来，像什么都没有发生一般要跳进布鲁斯怀里。布鲁斯抱住了它，再一次把它举到面前。如果它是任何一只猫，布鲁斯都不会如此苛责。但提姆是他见过最聪明的动物，他无法忍受它竟然会刻意做出这种事情。

“是不是你？”他再次问道。

提姆的表情凝固了。它朝布鲁斯龇牙，张开的嘴里干干净净。布鲁斯还没来得及松一口气，它就在布鲁斯手上咬了一口，落到地上以后头也不回地向外跑去。布鲁斯追过去，但它被教得很好，一瞬间就不知踪影。

布鲁斯站在春光明媚的门口，知道它再也不会回来了。

提姆走后，布鲁斯继续独自一人的生活，谈了几次无疾而终的恋爱，偶尔会把三只猫的照片拿出来看一会儿。他最近一任女友叫塔莉亚，分手以后听说他喜欢猫，有一天抱了一只奶猫给他。

“我不会养。养没了三只。”布鲁斯连连推拒。

“我要去国外定居了，这么小的猫带不走的。”塔莉亚说，“是缅因，血统很纯。你不养，我只好把它摔死在你面前了。”

布鲁斯难以置信地接过了猫。

“叫达米安。”塔莉亚贴心地补上，“好好照顾它。”

随着达米安长大，布鲁斯开始怀疑这整件事都是前女友对他提出分手的报复。他常在睁开眼睛的时候看到枕边的死老鼠，从此呼吁邻里展开灭鼠行动。他的沙发已经冒出了弹簧，所有木制品上都留下了达米安的印记。布鲁斯再也没法参加宴会，因为一旦他回家的时候带着香水味道，达米安会彻夜嘶吼，整条街都会亮起三三两两的灯。

如果只是阻止他去宴会，布鲁斯其实并不很介意，但他带回家的文件夹也总会不翼而飞。十几年来的头一次，布鲁斯要文印室帮他复印一份资料。

“韦恩先生也会丢东西啊。”文印室的员工调侃他。

“被猫吃了。”布鲁斯无力地解释，“……真的。”

随着达米安又长大了点，布鲁斯在家门口贴上了“家有恶猫”的告示。他已经因为达米安对配送人员的突然袭击赔偿了几个月的薪水了，而布鲁斯·韦恩的薪酬可是业界闻名地高。不过真正让他几乎倾家荡产的是他的一个懒觉。那时他正半睡半醒，阳光和鸟鸣落到耳边的时候不满地含糊了几声。奥斯瓦尔德在给他的禽类放风，一时间多种鸟鸣如同雷声贯耳，布鲁斯抱怨了两句，把头埋进了枕头底下。他感觉到床上一轻，大概是达米安跳下了床。他怀揣着不好的预感再次沉沉入睡。

“韦恩！”他被一阵绝望的敲门声惊醒，“布鲁斯·韦恩！”

布鲁斯不耐烦地拉开门，尽管提姆是因为他的不信任而离家出走，布鲁斯还是难以对他的邻居有什么好脸色。

“我的鸟！”奥斯瓦尔德哭着抓住布鲁斯的衣襟，“救救它们！！”

布鲁斯不明所以地被拽到了奥斯瓦尔德家门口，隔着一层玻璃震惊地看着漫天的羽毛和猫叫。

“达米安！”他厉声叫道。

他的猫鲜血淋漓地出现在他面前，面露凶光像只猞猁。布鲁斯检查了一圈，发现达米安毫发无伤，一时不知道该不该松一口气。他有些费力地把它拎起来：“实在抱歉，我回去会狠狠教训它。”布鲁斯又补上，“也会赔钱。”

达米安在他手底下猛烈挣扎，奥斯瓦尔德本想再要求点什么，在对上它的眼睛以后都化作虚无：“接受你的道歉，快把这恶魔崽子带走！”

达米安拒绝接受惩罚，自始至终保持着理直气壮的态度。布鲁斯简直拿它没办法，只好整天把它锁在笼子里，放出来的时候也会锁紧门窗。他试着教导它，但这只猫像是骨子里带着嗜血的冲动，对一切要靠近家里的人非要咬死不可。布鲁斯把手指往它嘴里塞了几千次，一旦达米安要咬就播放网上下载的凄厉哀嚎。久而久之，他虽然失去了硬汉的名声，但他的猫逐渐温和下来。

这一天布鲁斯在研究泡面的时候听到笼子里的声响，赶紧丢下东西跑过去。一只和达米安很相像的流浪猫出现在他的花园里，对着笼子里的达米安哈气。这无疑是挑衅了，达米安猛烈地在笼子里抓挠，前所未有地怒火冲天。布鲁斯不敢把它放出来，但也无法看着它把自己的爪子崩断。他拿了一条喷水管想把流浪猫赶走，但它从水帘里一跃而起，咬在布鲁斯手腕上，疼得让他几乎以为自己要失去一只手。

身后忽然传来一声巨响。布鲁斯回头去看，达米安竟然从笼子里冲了出来，和野猫撕咬成一卷黄黑的旋风。他努力分辨着自家的那只，在达米安把野猫咬死之前把它抱了出来。野猫抓住机会蹿走了，他的猫落到地上，毛炸得像只刺猬。又不停地舔他的手腕，好像让这位轻轻碰一下就会大叫的人类流了血是它的失职。

布鲁斯试着安慰它，但达米安直到他打完五针都显得闷闷不乐。在布鲁斯拆了绷带的那天，达米安第一次像一只粘人的小猫一样蹭了蹭他，从正门跑了出去，从此再没回来。布鲁斯在大街小巷贴满了寻猫启示，但七十二小时内一无所获，也并未传出哪里的人遭了猫咬。

后来他终于接到电话，说在一个灌木丛里看到两只很像，问哪只是他的。听到这个，他心里已经有了不好的预警。赶到目击地，两只已经死去的猫纠缠在一起，泥土血迹沾了满身，他的那只睁着眼睛。周围戴着口罩的人员问他看够了没，已经过了这么多日子，再不处理有害环境。

他在更多的日子里日夜难眠，反复回想他的过失、他的无法挽回的亏欠。他发现自己从来没有听懂它们，无法在迪克低落的时候了解原因，未能对杰森倾诉自己的感情，为了自我保护而疏远提姆的善意。他一次又一次地失去他的家人，却仍然学不会在下一次做得更好。

或许他从一开始就做了错误的选择。他接触了过多的罪犯，天然地会给他的家庭带来危险；他对完美事物的偏执，让他即使对于显然的事实也难以信任；他坚信罪犯会受到法律的制裁，却让他的猫替他以暴制暴。

他在失去一切之后终于意识到，这条道路无法通向他所追求的终点。

布鲁斯辞去了工作，自此永不养猫。

-END


End file.
